I lost my mind
by I Am the Chocolate Surgeon
Summary: Law sentait une chaleur lui brûler le cœur. De toute sa vie, il le savait, il ne pourrait oublier cette fille. Oui, dans sa tête, elle lui appartenait déjà. Il sourit fourbement. Sa conscience décida alors de se réveiller  :  Alors Law, c'est ça un coup de foudre ?  (SCHOOL FIC/Disclaimer ! Les personnages de OP ne m'appartiennent pas ; excepté mon petit OC)
1. Prologue

Je regarde ma montre, il n'est que quatorze heures, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant le retour de mon frère. Je décide de faire quelques pas. Je prend la direction d'un petit chemin de pierre qui s'enfonce dans les bois, derrière le temple. J'écoute le bruissement des feuilles et les chants des oiseaux. J'arrive devant une petite clairière. Je souris, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller lorsque j'étais enfant avec mon amie. Je m'en souviens encore, mon amie ramener avec elle un coffre pleine de poupées avec lesquelles nous jouions. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin sur lequel nous nous asseyons autrefois. C'était malgré ça il y a plus dix ans. Je m'avance plus loin pour essayer de le retrouver peut-être est-il encore là ?

Je m'arrête net. L'arbre est toujours là oui, mais quelqu'un occupe l'endroit. Un garçon s'y trouve. S peau était pâle, je ne voyais que ses cheveux noirs étant donné qu'il avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Il ne m'avait entendu, ce qui me donna le loisir de l'observer encore un peu. Il portait un t-shirt blanc qui ondulait suivant le souffle du vent ainsi qu'un jean possédant des taches noires.. ?

Il leva la tête quelques secondes plus tard. Sans en savoir la raison, je retins mon souffle. Ses yeux étaient... Profond ? Ils étaient métallique et froid. Il ne sursauta pas, il m'observait juste, silencieusement pendant une minute peut-être...

Nos deux personnages principaux se rencontrent donc.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre très court mais l'histoire faisait que.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleut.

Pas qu'un peu, non.

Énormément.

L'air brûlant des vacances s'est changé en air moite en à peine une semaine.

C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

La pluie tambourine sur la vitre. Les gouttes font une sorte de course.

C'est marrant.

Mais flippant de voir les effets secondaires de ce cours de math sur mon cerveau.

Le cours se traîne, c'est chiant. Law assis a côté de moi, bras croisé sur la table, somnole.

Ou du moins fait semblant.

Oui, l'ennuie est présent. Extrêmement présent. Vu que notre prof de math est tombée enceinte nous avons un remplaçant. Rien de très intéressant.

C'est lent, ennuyant, lassant et emmerdant. Mon stylo plume coincé entre mon nez et ma lèvre supérieure, je dessine des cubes 3D sur mon cahier. Activité que j'abandonne plutôt rapidement.

Non pas que les mathématiques ne me passionne pas mais les paroles du prof sont d'un ennuie extrême.

Mon ventre gargouille silencieusement, je cogne ma tête contre la table (plus doucement vu que je me suis ouvert le front la fois précédente) en lâchant un soupire.

J'échange un regard avec Law, qui (en passant) a l'air d'un zombie avec ses cernes de 3km et ses cheveux en bataille.

Mais la sonnerie abrège ma souffrance. Ce supplice a duré deux heures.

\- Enfin ! je le regarde, baillant et s'étirant d'une manière tellement peu sexy

\- Révision ?

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac en soupirant.

\- Révision...

On sort de la classe direction la sortie de ce lycée. Nous changeons de chaussures aux casiers et sortons.

On a l'habitude d'aller dans les bois étant donné que la mairie y a installé des bancs. Il faut croire qu'on va devoir changer nos plans.

C'est définitivement une journée de merde.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Chez moi ? Par contre je te préviens mon frigo et mes placards équivaux au néant. Mon estomac aussi d'ailleurs.

Il soupire. Réfléchit. Me regarde puis sourit.

\- Mercadona* ?

\- Ça me va.

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que je connais Law.

Trafalgar Law.

C'est étrange de se dire que la première fois que l'on s'est vu j'ai couru comme une détraquée. C'est plus ou moins hilarant de se dire que cette personne dont j'avais peur a fini par être un ami. J'ai appris à le connaître mais si il reste parfois...

Mystérieux.

Mais il reste incroyablement délicat et compréhensif quelque fois. S'il n'existait pas il faudrait vraiment l'inventer.

Trafalgar Law, 17 ans, fan de poisson, de chips au vinaigre et de soju haïssant le pain.

\- On est arrivé.

On descend du bus et nous nous rendons vers la seule et unique supérette du quartier.

Nous partons une trentaine de minutes plus tard et faisons le même trajet en sens inverse.

Notre séance de révision est tout aussi chiante. Le seul point positif est toute cette nourriture autour de nous.

Law ouvre un paquet de chips au vinaigre et sniffe l'odeur comme si il s'agissait d'une quelconque substance illicite que je ne vous citerai pas.

Vous-êtes assez grand pour chercher tout seul.

Enfin je suppose.

Les exercices de bio me montent à la tête. La paille de ma brique de jus fait un bruit insupportable. c'est le but.

Ça a visiblement porté ces fruits puisqu'il soupire et prend mon cahier dans le but de faire l'exercice.

\- Merci.

\- Considère ça comme un dédommagement pour les chips au vinaigre.

Je souris.

…

La journée se termine et Law prépare ses affaires pour partir.

\- Eh.

\- Hmm ?

Il réfléchit. Entrouvre la bouche. La referme. Puis retourne dans ses pensées.

\- La Terre appelle Trafalgar Law !

Je claque des des doigts pour essayer de le faire réagir.

Il me donne une pichenette sur mon front (qui souffre pas mal en ce moment avec les tables et les exercices de bio).

\- Dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir une dernière fois et fronce ses sourcils.

\- Pourquoi avoir couru comme une folle sous cocaïne la première fois que l'on s'est vu ?

Je souris et fourre mes mains dans les poches de ma jupe.

\- Tu me faisais peur.

Il se contente de hausser très (trèèès) haut un sourcil et après un raclement de gorge amusé il part.

La journée se termine donc.

Mon frère ne rentre pas ce soir.

Il ne rentre jamais à vrai dire. Peut-être une ou deux fois tout les trois mois ?

Il travaille dans la capitale, pour ainsi dire très loin de notre ville minuscule. Il travaille beaucoup trop, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

Comme d'habitude...

 **\\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ ~ \\\ Quelques semaines plus tard / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /**

Je suis en retard.

En retard de 45 minutes mais tout va bien.

\- J'ai appelé le lycée, tu peux y aller tranquille.

J'enfile mes chaussures, prend mon sac et embrasse mon frère.

\- Merci. J'y vais.

J'ouvre la porte.

\- À ce soir !

Je prends le chemin jusqu'au quartier pour aller au lycée.

J'arrive en pleine pause.

Je prends plusieurs escaliers pour arriver jusqu'au toit. J'y retrouve comme à l'accoutumé, Law, Su et son futur petit ami qu'elle n'assume pas (et lui aussi au passage).

J'arrive essoufflée et vois Law en total dépression, Bobby en train de manger et Su lit un livre.

\- Heyyy...

\- T'as raté quelques petites choses, Bobby se retient d'échapper rire

Perplexe je m'avance vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je m'assois par terre avec eux.

\- Law a était choisi pour le rôle principal de la pièce de théâtre « Le prince Mystérieux ».

\- Celle de la fête du lycée ?

Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire.

Law relève sa tête légèrement (beaucoup) agacé, sourcils froncés

\- Moque toi autant que tu veux, mais t'as aussi le rôle principal.

\- Hein.

Je vois Bobby prendre le bras de Su et se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Bon on va vous laisser seul hein.

Su dépose au passage le script près de moi avant de partir.

Lacheuse.

\- Ils sont tout les deux remplaçants si ils nous arrivent quelque chose. On se barre au dernier moment comme ça ils resteront ensemble...

\- Et avec un peu de chance ça déclenchera une demande d'un des deux...

\- Et ils sortiront ensemble !

Ce marché entraîne une tape de nos deux poings.


End file.
